


a pizza party

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied Manipulation, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The break up doesn’t surprise anyone. Malia thought she would be angry, but she just feels deflated instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a pizza party

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/124719760580/the-break-up-doesnt-surprise-anyone-malia)

The break up doesn’t surprise anyone. Malia thought she would be angry, but she just feels deflated instead. She thought Stiles loved her, thought she was a piece of the vision. She wishes Kira had told her sooner, or better yet, Stiles had been honest with her.

Not that much changes at first, and perhaps that says the most about the relationship.

Theo is around more often, teaches her how to drive until Kira’s Dad is happily surprised at her improvement. None of her other driving teachers were quite so hands on, but she does learn best with him. It’s easier to sleep now, so much easier since she remembered the shooting. There’s a heavy weight off her shoulders, and she only recalls her sister and mother with sadness and loss. Lydia’s gone more often, only comes to school for one class, and Kira and Malia hang out more alone, and with Scott and Theo. Others flit in and out, Mason and Liam the most, but the four feel like a new inner circle, and Malia feels safe.  

(Stiles has been smelling odd recently, but Kira says she’s supposed to keep things “light” with exes, and asking about his inner turmoil doesn’t seem to fit that. She’s pretty sure Scott’s been talking to him about it, so she tries not to worry.)

Theo hugs her, a lot. He’s rather tactile in general, and Malia really likes it, has missed being touched so frequently. He smells like arousal sometimes, but most people do, and she doesn’t correlate the two until a sleepover at Scott’s. It’s just the four of them on a Tuesday night having finished up studying early, and Kira’s braiding Malia’s hair.

“We’re off to grab the pizza,” Scott says, and him and Theo head out in Theo’s truck.

Kira finishes the braid with a grin. “Finally! Is something going on between you two? Theo keeps looking at you like he wants to eat you up.”

Malia shrugs, “Maybe? He looks at lots of people like that- you, Scott,-”

Kira chokes on nothing, and Malia tosses her a nearby bottle of water. “You okay?”

Kira nods, “Um yeah- I hadn’t noticed.”

Malia’s eyebrows shoot up, “Seriously? He’s not very subtle.”

“So, what are you thinking?” Kira asks, almost coyly.

Malia can hear the car door shut, and she’s sure they can hear her too. And if needed, pretend not to have. “A foursome.”

Scott trips out of the truck, and Theo drops- and then catches- the pizza. Kira laughs into her hand, “Sure. We’ll have to ask the boys once they’re back if they want to.”

(There’s a yelled  _yes_  and  _please,_  and two werewolves appear very quickly in the living room.)


End file.
